Start to Finish
by CandyFlossSoup.x
Summary: Severus lies that he needs Hermione's help with the inspectors coming to Hogwarts. M story, Adult Fic - but with a plot. Part AU Candyfloss Productions.
1. Ministry Inspection

**From Start to Finish**

Severus exhaled with relief as watched the class file from the classroom, especially so as it was Potter's lot.

"Get out!" he barked at Longbottom who was clearing away his mess, and he looked up at the Professor, quivering and hurriedly and more haphazardly clearing away. Severus couldn't bear to look at the bumbling idiot, so he took up some papers from his desk and shuffled through them, and decided it wasn't worth his breath to hurry up Longbottom once again.

"It's alright, Neville," Hermione Granger comforted him. "Some people just can't find any other way to vent their own issues than out on other people."

And the obnoxious girl turned her bushy head towards Severus, her furious eyes burning into him and then whipping her head swiftly back around and swinging her rounded backside out of the classroom, Longbottom stumbling in front of her.

HANG ON! Severus thought, stopping himself. How did he just describe Granger's backside? He'd been looking at her arse? Well, that was news to him. He hadn't done it consciously. But now he discreetly watched and recalled, she _did_ have rather a rounded bottom. She was a curvy girl, the epitome of one, in fact, but not fat – not curvy in that sense. But that's what she was – curvy.

He put down the papers and sighed. She was just around the corner of the dungeon classroom.

"Miss Granger," he drawled in his usual manner. "Would you come back in here please?"

Hermione turned around as Neville scuttled on whilst he could. In her face Severus could see regret and dread, now thinking better of her remark pointed towards her Potions professor.

"Y-yes, sir?" she asked, innocent and polite.

"I would like to remind you that I am your _professor_ and I would rather you did not assume what issues I myself bear and how I decide to vent my emotions. It is most unprofessional and inappropriate, and I rather doubt that Professor Dumbledore would be particularly understanding of your reasons to insinuate the conditions of my emotional state. Understood?"

Hermione nodded. "I understand, sir. I-I apologise." She turned around to leave the classroom.

"If you would hang on please: I have another small matter to deal with, though this time rather more pleasant. Do take a seat, Miss Granger, I may take a while."

Hermione dropped her bag and slid into a seat on the front desk, still nervous and uncomfortable, but eagerly looking upwards to him as she always did in lessons, much to his utter irritancy.

"It concerns the inspection which looms over this damned school. Next week, ten officials from the Ministry of Magic will visit, and expect each of the subject teachers to demonstrate how well they can teach by the standards of their seventh year students. Therefore, your fortunate year group – being as close to the N.E. as you are – shall be the ones assessed by the officials. As you may or may not have noticed, this class is abysmal at the subject of Potions. I can only express my gladness that Potter and Weasley are playing truant, to lessen my distress, yet I must enlist your help."

Hermione looked at her professor quizzically.

"I have tried many a time to improve the potion making skills of the dunderheads in this year group, but every time they have proved my mission to be impossible. I therefore propose that you attempt to improve the skills before next week. We shall meet every night this week in order to brief how you shall do so. Bring with you your entire class, especially those in need of _immense assistance."_

Hermione nodded.

"With no disrespect, sir, I understand completely what you wish me to do although I don't understand why I ought to. Isn't the whole point of the inspection to target problem areas? If the officials detected that then surely the Potions department could prosper and-"

"_Miss Granger_," interjected Severus impatiently. "I do hope that you are not suggesting that we allow the perilous and corrupted Ministry we have today to interfere with the safest place in the country?"

Hermione considered. "No, sir, I'm not at all."

"Good. I expect your prompt arrival here at seven o'clock."

Hermione nodded and stood up, looking into her professor's eyes for permission to leave. He gave a slight, curt nod and she pulled up her bag and skipped from the classroom. Severus flicked the door shut with his wand and exhaled loudly. Merlin, that girl! In his mind, her movements replayed in a loop, slowly pulling his member into a hard erection. Severus didn't know whether he ought to or not, as it was a student, could he deal with the memory, and would he come to regret it?

Severus grunted out again and collapsed into the chair at his desk. He unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers, beginning to rub up and down. He stopped, and opened the drawer. Inside was a picture of Lily, his old childhood friend. Yes, that would settle his conscience.

But, even with the picture pushed right up to his eyes, Severus could think of nothing but clutching Hermione Granger's waist and touching her soft pink skin. At least he'd made up the story of the Ministry inspectors...


	2. Hearing Things

**From Start to Finish**

_Hearing Things_

"So, Hogsmeade weekend!" beamed Lavender. "Are you coming, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Lavender, surprised. "What, you mean Dumbledore's letting us go, still?"

Lavender nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm surprised, you know. But he had a close call at the end of last year, nearly died, didn't he? So I suppose he came close to appreciating how important the little things are. _So_, are you going?"

Hermione didn't really know. Hogwarts had hardly been the same without Harry and Ron, and her classmates had all seemed to notice. They were overly nice to her, kind just because they pitied her, and she didn't want them to, not if they would otherwise have ignored her. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't think I will, I could do with some extra work time. Besides, I need to be getting on with the...Oh, I wish Professor Snape hadn't asked me," she sighed to herself, but Lavender pushed herself closer to Hermione, looking excitedly at Parvati. Hermione immediately regretted what she had said.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she squealed. "It's only Potions, everybody knows that, well...our class isn't very good."

"Apart from you!" spluttered Parvati. "So Snape's asked you to what?"

Hermione didn't really want to tell them this, but she'd hardly been able to talk to anybody properly in so long, and if this made Lavender and Parvati happy that they'd obtained a new patch of gossip...well, that suited her just fine.

"Well, the Ministry are coming to inspect and he's asked me to help out, you know, teaching some of us and the younger years so that Hogwarts and the Potions department pass the inspection. It's the safest place in the country at the moment, so it's immensely important, especially now!"

Parvati and Lavender nodded interestedly. "Wow! I'm not surprised he asked you! So, does everybody have to go?"

"Not you, you're not doing N.E.W.T Potions," Hermione told them. "But Lavender, your brothers will, and Parvati, so will your youngest sister Hina!"

Parvati and Lavender looked to each other excitedly. Suddenly, Parvati piped up.

"Say, Hermione, do you fancy sitting with us at dinner tonight? I mean, we've enjoyed this little chat and we hate seeing you lonely. And surely you'd prefer some girl company for once?"

Hermione considered it. She had missed talking to Harry and Ron. And if she was with the girls – well, she could discuss anything, let whatever feelings and thoughts she harboured within her small being out into the world. Lavender and Parvati, however unkind they may have been to Hermione with the entire Ron situation, were being gentle and understanding today, and it was something which she appreciated greatly.

So, Hermione nodded, causing Lavender and Parvati to crack into gleaming smiles and bid her farewell as they scurried off to the library to further study Divination. Hermione glanced at her watch. Half past six.

"SHIT!" she squealed, causing three studious third years to glance at her. She smiled embarrassedly in apology and scuttled away. She had to find students which needed help, desperately needed help. Two prime examples were Crabbe and Goyle, though she knew that she'd gain no success with them. She sighed, skitting around the school frustratedly.

Severus Snape didn't know what to do. He sat alone in his classroom, thinking. He did that a lot. It was too difficult not to, but he never ever gained when he thought. Sighing, he stood up, pulling random ingredients from the stock cupboard, just to look realistic. Hermione Granger would most probably have rounded up around a hundred students who needed help. In fact, most of the pathetic little upstarts in the school needed help with their potions. He sighed, hoping that she would be late, or not turn up at all. But only for a second, until he recalled that this was Hermione fucking Granger that he was dealing with.

A knock occurred at the thick wooden door. Just as he had thought. Not late, not on time, oh no, because that was just too easy. Fucking Granger was fucking early. Lazily, he flicked his wand and the door creaked open. He lifted his heavy eyes to see her heading a line of around twenty students, mainly young ones.

"You have explained to them why they are here?" drawled Severus. Hermione nodded. "Then you must explain to them which potion they are to prepare for me now. They have an hour. There are the ingredients. I shall be taking notes on your methods and their capability. You may begin."

"Just one thing, sir – oughtn't it be you who is teaching them?"

"How else am I to assess how much you have learnt, Granger? Surely you would breeze through this task if you were to accomplish it yourself. However, relaying your knowledge to others is rather more difficult? Understood?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, sir." She turned to the class, and began babbling on, talking to them more in five minutes than he often ever did. He sighed, and sat at his desk. Fuck taking notes. This wasn't even an inspection that was going to happen, so what did it matter? Well, rather a lot, actually. Severus didn't even know why he'd made it up, on an impulse, really. But he watched Hermione dart to each student as they called her and asked her, and was strangely turned on by the effort she stirred into the situation. Her hair was getting bushier and more frazzled, her face pinker and dehydration had clearly paid her a visit as she kept licking her pink lips slowly. Severus closed his eyes to push the images from his head but they just intensified. He pushed them open again quickly, and jumped to his feet.

"That's quite enough for tonight, thank you, I shall see how well you have done. If you are at the required level you ought to have completed this. If not...we have very much work to do."

The students scattered, Hermione too, but he immediately called her back. "No, no, Miss Granger. We need to fuck."

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what did you say, Professor?"

"I said that we need to talk. About tonight's progress? Surely you remember?" he told her slowly, impatient. Hermione nodded quickly, blinking.

"Yes, yes, of course. I just thought you said..." No, no, of course he didn't say that. She was imagining it. It shocked her, really, but it made some sense. She'd been thinking about it a lot recently, her and Professor Snape "teaming up", and she'd so desperately wanted to impress him tonight that it all made sense, her developing a crush on him.

"You thought I said..._what_, exactly?" asked Snape slowly, narrowing his eyes. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing that matters."

Snape glared at her suspiciously for a while, before sitting down on his chair. He invited Hermione to take a seat, and she glanced around the area of Severus' desk.

"Erm, where, sir?"

"On my lap."

Hermione smacked the side of her head. Hearing things was not good, she'd told Harry the same thing in their second year. She exhaled slowly and blinked steadily.

"Sir, could I please go to the hospital wing?"

"Why would you need to?" questioned Severus interestedly.

"Be-because I keep hearing things, sir, and I'm rather worried about myself. I'd like to be checked out before it gets any worse, please, Professor. S-so, may I?"

"Well, what kind of things have you been..._hearing?"_ Severus asked her. Hermione hesitated. "Come along! Or are you simply feigning illness to dodge this duty?"

"No!" protested Hermione. Reluctantly, she continued. "Ok, w-well, when you said talk, I thought you said...f-fuck, and when you told me to sit down, I imagined that you asked me to, to sit on your lap!" she shrieked, hearing how mad she sounded, gesturing wildly towards his lap. She stopped midway through flinging her arm towards it when she spotted his erection.

"Your hearing is clearly much better than you perceived," he smiled. "I shall invite you once again onto my lap." He nodded towards it. Hermione simply stared, not knowing what to do. She hitched up her skirt, spread her legs slightly and straddled her slyly grinning potions professor.


	3. A Wild Ride

**From Start to Finish**

_A Wild Ride_

Hermione panted, gasped and screamed as she bounced up and down in the small chair, banging her teacher, feeling his long, thick cock bash into her tight pussy, thick with cream. Severus could barely blink or breathe in a controlled manner for the ecstasy. He grabbed hungrily at her fleshy waist, holding on as he pumped upwards into her as she banged down on his dick. Her face was redder, her pert nipples brushing down his face, his tongue darting out to catch them desperately. Hermione felt his thick, cumbersome manhood fuck her until she was sore, tickling and teasing her until she reached a blissful climax. When they had both calmed down and stilled, he stayed inside her whilst she rested her head on his skinny, pale chest.

"Fucking...hell..." she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he panted and lightly held her back. "That was unexpected. A-and wrong on so many levels. But I enjoyed it. And that's what I'm worried about, sir, you see..."

Severus was astonished that she could address him as "Sir" still, after what she'd just done to him. He sat up, and as he did so thrust into her slightly by accident. She moaned pleasurably, and then met his eyes, hers gleaming with embarrassed apology. Snape's dark ones pulled away as he muttered "Sorry". He attempted to pull out, but beneath Hermione's locked position, he could not manage to.

"I shouldn't even like you," she whispered worriedly. "You're awful to everybody for no legitimate reason. You're unkind, rude, insulting but...that was the best..."

Severus snorted cynically. "Don't act like that wasn't your first time, Hermione!" Yet he curled his arms a little tighter around her. Hermione mumbled into his shoulder.

"It wasn't my first time, I'm eighteen, I've done it twice," she told him. "Once with Ron and once with...Viktor. I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen."

Her voice gradually quietened as Snape watched her in disbelief. She bowed her head, suddenly overwhelmingly conscious of the fact she had broken the silence about her sex life with anyone other than Ron, and she was horribly aware that her miserly Potions professor was the first person, aside from Viktor and herself, to know about her 'first encounter'.

She bumped up, adjusted her position and sat back down again, sending a glorious warm rush through her sex, and teasing her professor's dick once. She realised what she had done and looked into his eyes embarrassedly. She needed to take another glance, to see him. He wasn't attractive, not in the conventional sense, but he was fucking sexy.

"Sir..." she breathed. "I know I shouldn't ask, but can't we do this again soon? Like tonight?" Severus blinked.

"Hermione..." he said firmly. "I am your professor. And there is a pending Ministry inspection of Hogwarts. Do you really deem this to be appropriate? This is all very nice, it felt good, who can deny, but it meant nothing. I am your professor. Do you think this could honestly continue and prosper? I was horny, you were there. There is nothing more to it. Get up, redress and leave quickly."

Hermione couldn't stop her eyes welling up with tears. It was the most hurtful thing that had ever been said to her, she was entirely certain, no shadow of a doubt. She stood up forcefully and smacked Snape clean across the cheek. She dressed in a hurry and stormed loudly out of the room, stamping. Severus watched her lustfully. He reclined in his chair, still unclean from the hot scene he had just created with the student who aggravated him second most, losing out to Potter. He exhaled. That was good. It was the best. But he'd actually wanted that. The previous times, it was drunken, rebound sex simply for the sake of it.

And with Hermione Granger. Merlin, what was he coming to?

Hermione ran all the way from the dungeons back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, her mind clouded over with anger, fear and hurt, breathing heavily and red-faced but she wasn't worn out. Fury surged through her as she growled the password to the Fat Lady, who swung open out of fear. She stormed through, knocking unapologetically into first years and thundering into her dormitory. Two female voices came to a halt. Hermione looked up, seeing something properly for the first time. Lavender and Parvati looked to her, and tears began to stream down her face. Lavender shot to her feet and hugged her instantly.

"What's wrong?" cried Parvati sympathetically, sliding off the bed and advancing towards her. "Do you still miss Ron and Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. She felt sudden guilt overwhelm her. She hadn't missed them or thought about them much recently. In fact, she'd been ravelled up in her own problems, such as the inspection that had been landed upon her. Her life wasn't overlapping with Harry and Ron's events. She didn't know where they were, what they were doing or whether they had survived so far. However, the main dilemma playing on her mind was fucking Snape.

"No?" questioned Lavender, as if that was the only possible trouble Hermione could have. "Seriously? What is it then?"

"I've done something stupid..." whispered Hermione. Parvati rubbed her back. "Something awful."

"What? What have you done?" urged Parvati as she soothed her. Hermione looked up, her eyes gleaming with tragic moisture.

"He...He...I slept with-" she almost blurted, before thinking better of it. She shook her head. "No, I can't."

"You can, Hermione. You'll feel better if you do."

Hermione considered this. She wanted to tell somebody. She wanted to have a bitch about men in general, a proper girly slagging off session. She'd never had a close female friend, and the sudden urge to spill out every feeling she had seized her.

"I had sex with Professor Snape but he was just using me because he was horny," she told them with immediate confidence. She bit her lip as she watched, waiting for their reactions. Lavender and Parvati simply stared.

"Hermione..." Lavender said. "What was it like? Why would you sleep with _him?"_

"That's the thing, I don't know!" Hermione cried, frustrated. "He was just so sexy at the time, I needed a good fucking and he was saying things that I thought I was imagining. Oh, I don't know, I thought it was a good idea at the time.

"And was it?"

"Well, not so much. I enjoyed it though. Which worries me. And I still want to be with him even after what he's said and done..."

"Uh-oh..."


	4. A Strictly Formal Occasion

**From Start to Finish**

_Strictly A Formal Occasion_

Hermione was sleeping peacefully as was possible with a mind as clouded as hers was, though the gentle fluttering of an owl's wings awoke her suddenly. Parvati, Lavender and the other Gryffindor girls slept soundly. She sleepily coaxed the owl to her and detached the letter, yawning as she unrolled it. She threw a random handful of owl food as she read it slower than she usually would due to being so lethargic.

_Miss Granger,_

_You are expected to see me today (yes, today – I believe it is 2am) at 8pm to discuss the inspection. Please come alone, there is no need for any other students to attend. The matter is strictly formal, so please do not come along with any of your slutty ideas. Once you have read this letter, it will be self-destroyed so that you do not attempt to show it to any others to land me and my job in deep jeopardy._

_Severus Snape X_

Hermione read it several times. It made perfect sense...all of it apart from the large kiss after Severus' name. She lay back on her bed and tossed the letter aside. It burst into flame, deteriorated to ash and then transformed into dry oats for the owl. Hermione jerked her head towards the oats, but the owl perched on her arm and sharply drilled its beak into her hand, pecking hard. She sighed.

"What do you want? A reply, is that what he wants? Fine, I'll do a _bloody_ reply!" she growled. She felt bad after. It wasn't the owl's fault. She quickly summoned some paper and scribbled a reply.

_Professor Snape,_

_Thank you for the notification, the timing was wonderful as it gives me very much time to prepare as opposed to being sprung on at the last minute. I will arrive promptly and alone as requested to discuss the inspection with you at 8pm. _

_Thanks once again,_

_Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, 7__th__ Year._

She debated whether she should put a kiss at the end, but knowing the trick Severus had recently pulled she decided against it. Whoever said that he would destroy her letter? Knowing him, he would use it against her. Hermione checked through her letter. Nothing seemed at all suspicious to her, and she tapped the owl gently to return with the letter, having vacuumed up all of the oats materialised from the destroyed letter from Snape. Hermione watched the owl fly majestically away and went soundly back to sleep, not from peace but from sheer exhaustion.

"Hermione," enquired Lavender. "Why aren't you wearing regulation uniform? Don't you think that your skirt is a little tight? And your blouse – since when have you had such large breasts? And you've left at least four buttons undone!"

Hermione winked as she slid on a pair of square glasses. Lavender and Parvati stared. Parvati opened her mouth, but Hermione answered her pending question before she could even speak it.

"They're an old pair of Harry's, I meant to fix them properly but never did until tonight. And I modified the shape, I mean – round isn't really...you know."

"But where are you going? Surely you're not just going to strut around the Common Room like that?" shrieked Lavender, who was not exactly a nun herself. Hermione winked again and sat down on her bed as she curled her hair around her wand to produce enormous bouncing ringlets.

"I need to meet Professor Snape. I just need to look professional, you know? It's an important meeting – strictly business, very formal, ok?"

Parvati widened her eyes. "You look very professional, very businesslike – if you're a prostitute!"

Hermione gaped, but then laughed. She collected her wand, a quill, some ink and a couple of rolls of parchment and waved goodbye to Lavender and Parvati. She cast a Disillusionment Spell upon herself and made her way to the cool dungeons, checking herself in the suits of armour which offered a decent reflection.

She reached the thick door and knocked slowly, adjusting her hair casually. The door creaked open and Hermione stepped in, hobbling on her wobbly stiletto heels. She could not see Snape at first but then saw his pale skin in the corner where he was dwelling in his usual dark robes. He was watching her fiercely.

"You're late," he told her. "Late by three minutes, but nonetheless late. Highly disappointing, especially as you told me of your certain prompt arrival."

"I'm sorry, sir," she told him quietly, standing in the door, as yet uninvited to enter the room or to take a seat. "I was too busy thinking..."

"About what?" demanded Snape.

"About the inspection. I just need Hogwarts to pass, but I do think that if we don't pass the inspection then we ought to let the Ministry do their bit..."

"We have discussed this, Hermione. We cannot allow the Ministry to interfere in the safest place in the country, possibly the world, at this time. It would kill us all."

"But we could stay here, they could simply improve the-"

"Sit down, Hermione," interrupted Severus, nodding to a recliner opposite him. She did so. "Now we shall discuss. Continue..."

"We could stay whilst they improve. Dumbledore would never allow them to corrupt the school, it could never happen. If the teaching standards are not up to scratch, we could simply bring in a single expert for the specific areas. I will not forge a perfect school, Professor, I couldn't."

Severus watched her for a while, his hands clasped together, before sitting up and nodding at her once.

"Ok, Hermione, ok. I like a girl who knows how to think. I understand that if I need a job doing I should always do it by myself, but sometimes it simply isn't enough to do something alone..."

Hermione blinked, and told herself to stop imagining things again. "I'm – I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not sure that I catch your drift."

Severus gave an uncharacteristic, amused laugh and shook his head, his eyes half-closed. "Well, you are possibly not the brightest girl in the school then. I am sure many of the Slytherin girls, up to three years younger than you would instantly understand what I say. I think that I shall drop you, and select one of them in favour, Miss Parkinson perhaps. They will certainly support me in my inspection challenge, and satisfy my ... _extra-curricular _needs."

Hermione widened her eyes. The thought of Severus fucking any other girl, especially Pansy Parkinson, sickened her and jealously stormed within her stomach. She leaned forwards, her breasts dangling practically before Severus' eyes, which subtly strayed down her cleavage.

"But, sir, you're being hasty. I never said that I completely disagreed. I merely suggested an alternative approach. Please, do not assume that I have no faith or support for my much respected professor. I shall obey your every instruction clearly, to a T."

Severus beamed, his eyes lifting up once again. "I'm extremely pleased to hear that, Miss Granger. Now , how shall I thank you?"

Hermione tittered with girly laughter. "However you see fit, sir. I'm sure whatever you select will be more than satisfactory." She unhooked one leg from over the other, momentarily flashed her bare genitals, no underwear or body hair masking it, and hooked the other over again. Severus practically leapt upon her.

He thrust into her hungrily and sucked at her neck, then turning his lips to her pert nipples as she rippled her body into him. Through the intercourse, Severus was thinking of the inspection, the non-existent inspection. What was he going to tell Hermione? What would she think? Would telling her that it had been cancelled be enough?

Hermione thought too of the inspection. She'd never heard of anything like it, she'd looked into it and there had only ever been a single previous one, other than the disastrous ordeal with Dolores Umbridge. Then, the Ministry had had enormous power to uncover anything, even if nobody spoke or even knew of it. They uncovered a student stealing pets from classmates and killing them for use in sordid experiments. The student was Tom Riddle, and had only gotten away with it by erasing the memory of the inspector and killing them. How did Hermione know this? She had found a single page of his diary crumpled up in one of Ginny's jumpers that she had borrowed when all of hers were destroyed.

This worried her, though. If the Ministry could uncover that, would they uncover the fact that Hermione and Severus were fucking each other senseless? If so, what would become of them? What would become of Hogwarts?


	5. Deeper and Deeper

**Deeper and Deeper**

"So, did you orgasm?" squealed Lavender excitedly.

Hermione nodded with a wide smile. She always did, she didn't know why they kept asking. Lavender and Parvati exchanged excited glances.

"Did you cum?" squealed Parvati. Lavender sighed and let her body deflate. She tossed her head round to her best friend, her hair swishing with her.

"That's the same as orgasming, Vati!" she sighed. Parvati shook her head certainly.

"No, I mean did you get like...like juices flowing?" she asked, bowing her head and blushing red. Hermione laughed and Lavender widened her eyes in shock.

"How do you know about that?" cried Lavender. Parvati looked up reluctantly.

"Erm, in sixth year, me and erm, Seamus..." she admitted quietly, going even deeper red.

Lavender gasped. "You didn't tell me, you cheeky! Now we have to hear YOUR gossip about Seamus, Vati!"

Parvati looked positively horrified at the prospect and looked up to Hermione. "Well, Hermione didn't tell us whether she did yet!"

"Oh yeah!" cried Lavender, whipping her head back round to Hermione and gazing at her expectantly. Hermione laughed.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah," she giggled. "Loads. It's hard not to though he's..."

"Got a big dick?" shrieked Lavender. The girls burst into hysterics, but Hermione never denied it. In her mind she pictured his naked body, his seductive face, his low purring voice luring her into him. The more she laughed and remembered and thought, the hungrier she got for his sex. She gulped as their laughter settled down, to control herself.

"I've got to be careful though," she sighed sadly. Lavender and Parvati looked sympathetically to her. "I mean, this inspection could last days, up to a week! ... How would it turn out if they found out that we were fucking? What would it do to the school, to me, to Severus?"

"Just wait a week," Parvati told her nonchalantly. "I mean, it's not exactly like a week's that long. In fact, if you wait a week – and it probably won't even be that long – when you do see each other again and fuck then it'll be even better. It was like that in half term."

Lavender and Hermione stared open mouthed at the newly open Parvati, who laughed when she saw their faces. Hermione shook her head, everything was suddenly changing so quickly and her world was spinning so fast that everything was shook up and jostled about, nothing in it's normal place anymore, and it was scary. Hermione stood up like a shot.

"I have to go," she breathed. Lavender looked up, a coy smile twisting her lips.

"You just can't get enough of him, can you?" he grinned. Hermione gulped, not smiling back.

"No, it's not that. I mean, I am going to see him but I doubt we'll do anymore fucking. This is like...massive business that needs to be sorted out now. If we fuck, we'll never get anywhere and who knows what will happen then?"

"Oh, ok," sighed Parvati. "Well, enjoy yourself. But remember, if he gets an erection and you don't let him use it the best sex of your life is fucking over, ok?"

Hermione tried to grin, see the lighter side but somehow she just couldn't manage to muster the strength to paint this mask on her face right now. She stood up, smoothed herself off purely out of habit and strained a tiny smile of farewell to her newfound friends. They reciprocated and immediately when her back was turned, Hermione heard Lavender whisper something sadly. She decided that there were more significant matters at hand than the gossiping of a girl who had once been her greatest annoyance.

Checking her reflection in the odd window or puddle along the way to the dungeons, Hermione simply hummed calmly to herself, and when she reached the dungeon door she didn't bother knocking, but simply pushed the door and slipped through to greet her Potions master sitting at the desk looking , basically, bored. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and leaned forwards towards Hermione as she walked towards him.

"Miss Granger," he smiled almost slyly, his eyes squinting with his smile. Hermione smiled back, but only momentarily. Noting this, Severus stood up. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed and avoided his solid black eyes. "Not tonight, Severus-"

"What happened to Sev?" he asked, his head bowed and teeth gritted, voice low, almost a growl.

"Sev, _look_, we got involved because of this..._bloody inspection!_ So can we please leave the fucking – the amazing fucking – for tonight and at least get some idea of what the hell we're going to do?"

Severus stared at Hermione for a long time. More than anything he simply wanted to scream at her how they didn't need to, that this was all just a complete lie that he'd invented because he felt so strongly the desire to see more of her. However, he had that sinking feeling that if he confessed all of the ordeal to her, she would run from him and he'd never feel her curves again or feel the electricity as their bodies intertwined again. He looked up at her, his lower lip sucked under his upper row of teeth. If they worked hard and quickly, perhaps they could "celebrate" later. He nodded slowly.

"You know where the parchment and quills are. I know what needs to be done. I'm sure you can write quickly, in fact I'm certain. I've seen how eager you are in lessons, hanging from my every word, copied out faultlessly, each lesson for seven years. Anyway, I've had a change of plan, completely."

"Why so?" asked Hermione curiously as she scribbled away.

"Because I need you to teach a master class to a class from each year group. You needn't put too much effort into it, just teach first to third years the same, fourth and fifth the same and sixth and seventh the same, just one class per year group. I'll never get across to them, you know my reputation."

Hermione nodded and a hand absentmindedly snaked around behind his neck, touching his hair like a child playing with their mother's hair. Severus glanced at her.

"What do you think would be appropriate?" she questioned.

"You decide, they'll enjoy it more, if I instruct and you just..._do_ then they'll sense the unauthenticated feel of the lesson. Should be easy for you, Granger."

"Oh, it is. You know what else is easy for me?" she asked. Severus smiled, glancing into her eyes as she mounted him. "_Being seduced."_

Hearing these whispered words, Severus knew that Hermione ought never find out about the false inspection, that he would hire an old friend to fake it, that tonight had just improved immensely. That he could never lose her.


End file.
